Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Omar completes in his favorite game, he earns $340$ points. Omar already has $280$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3110$ points before he goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Omar needs to complete to reach his goal?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Omar will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Omar wants to have at least $3110$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3110$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3110$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 340 + 280 \geq 3110$ $ x \cdot 340 \geq 3110 - 280 $ $ x \cdot 340 \geq 2830 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2830}{340} \approx 8.32$ Since Omar won't get points unless he completes the entire level, we round $8.32$ up to $9$ Omar must complete at least 9 levels.